Battle Scars
by CrazyHalf-Blood31
Summary: 19 year old demigod, Haylee, daughter of Erebos graduates from camp. What happens when she's sent back home to La Push in Washington? Between TTC and TBOTL. During Eclipse T for safety. Luke/OC\Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Luke: Tell them you don't own Twilight or PJO Or I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Me: Awwe, you wouldn't do that would you Lukey? (Pets arm affectionately and gives puppy dog look)**

**Luke: Okay. Never mind. **

**Kronos: WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING! MAKE HER SAY IT!**

**Luke: Um... YES LORD KRONOS! (Points backbiter at me)**

**Me: (Pouts) No matter how much I want to, I don't own Twilight or PJO they are owned by Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer. (Sticks tongue out at Luke and Kronos.)**

**Everyone: ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Luke: OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

**

* * *

**

Battle Scars: A Twilight and Percy Jackson Crossover.

Chapter one: Shipped out to Washington.

"**HAYLEE EREBOS CLARE GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!**" My brother Micheal yelled at me. He threw a pillow at my head. I sat up groggily in bed and looked at him. "Are we really going back there again?" I asked him. He gulped. You see, me and Micheal had this thing where if he woke me up by throwing pillows, I would tackle him onto the ground. I narrowed my eyes at him. I pretended I was about to tackle him and leaped out of bed. He ran out of the cabin flailing his arms around in the air and I smirked. I waved a hand dismissively and climbed back into bed.

I laid there for a while, until I heard Chiron blow the conch shell. I got up, took a shower, changed, and looked in the mirror. I tied my silky, jet black hair into a high pony tail. I was the only person in the cabin with natural black hair, from my mom. I lined my dark brown eyes with black eyeliner, and stared at the mirror for a while. I traced the pale, narrow scar that went from my forehead to my jawline on the right side of my face. I slid down from the wall and sat on the floor of the empty Hermes cabin. I hated that scar. I hated him. The boy who had the same scar.

_Luke_

_Flashback - 5 years ago_

_Luke and I were running from Landon, trying to get the golden apple. I looked back at the dragon. He was lifting his claw, about to swipe. I yelled at Luke "JUMP TO YOUR LEFT! I'LL GO TO THE RIGHT!" Just as the dragons claw came down, I felt pain surge down the right side of my face. I winced, and turned to Luke, who was clutching his face. I ran at the tree, jumped, and grabbed the golden apple. I ran straight at Landon and swiped at him with by sword. The beast burst into dust, and I ran to Luke's side. _

_"Luke! Oh, gods. You're hurt!" I pulled out a square of ambrosia and handed it to him. "Th... Thanks dude." He managed to choke out. I smiled wearily and he looked at me, his eyes widened when he saw my cut. "You..." He coughed. "You're hurt too." I smiled wider. "I can manage." I quickly fixed him up, and gave him my hand. "What about yours?" he asked as I helped him up, gesturing to my cut. "Oops. Forgot." I began to rummage around in my bag, but he grabbed my wrist. "You've played doctor on me already. Time for me to do it for you."_

_I smiled and sat down on the ground. he knelt next to me and handed me another square of ambrosia. "You know, you didn't have to do that for me." He said as he put alcohol on my wound. I winced. "I'm a daughter of Erebos. Healing is what I do." He shook his head. "I mean, you didn't have to sneak out of camp just to help me." I shrugged. "I wanted to help my boyfriend." He smirked at that. "I also needed a logical reason to get out of there. I couldn't sneak out for no reason." He stared into my eyes and smiled. "You're all patched up." _

_I smiled back at him as he helped me up. "Why, thank you Doctor Luke." I smirked playfully. "Now, no need to thank me." He put his hand over his heart. "I loved helping a beautiful young demigod such as yourself." I gave him a light kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear. "Race you to the train station." I ran off into the darkening sky as he ran after me and called "Hey! No fair!" I smirked and ran off into the beautiful sunset._

_End flashback_

After a few minutes, I got up and grabbed my iPod off my nightstand. I was pretty surprised that no one stole it overnight. While I walked to the mess hall, I listened to it.

Song: I wish you were here by Matchbook Romance

Shallow it seems but I need you here  
From me to you, I know I can't feel a thing  
Oh, sing me to sleep  
I wont fight it when you leave

Oh, I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here, oh.

Desperate it seems but I can't breathe  
Are you real?  
Are you real?  
I can't feel a thing  
And this machine won't stop  
Be here when I wake  
Sing me to sleep  
I wont fight it when you leave  
Sing me to sleep  
I wont fight it…

Oh, I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here, ohhhh.

**(A/N The lyrics are short, but this song is 3:46 long!)**

When I got to the mess hall, everyone was seated already. I marched up to the Hermes table and sat down next to Micheal. I had two sunny side up eggs with 7 strips of bacon and a cup of hazelnut coffee with milk and sugar. Since most of the kids were younger, you had to be at least 13 to have coffee. I was 19, graduating camp this year. I was leaving today. I was going back to La Push in Washington State. I hadn't been there since I was 12, so I didn't remember it very well.

After lunch, I called my mom. She said that she missed me so much and couldn't wait to see me. She also said that I would be picked up by Jacob Black. She gave me a small description of him. Very tall, dark skin, Native American, and short spiky black hair. After that, I grabbed my bag from my cabin and said goodbye to the camp. As I walked down the hill, I saw Annabeth and Percy running over to me. "HAYLEE!" Annabeth cried. I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. Ever since Luke er... turned, Annabeth had become a little sister to me.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she said into my shoulder. I felt tears seep into my shirt. "Aw. Annabeth! Don't cry! I'll IM you every week. I promise." She nodded. I turned to Percy. "Take good care of her. I'll kill you if you hurt her." I threatened. He gulped, but nodded. "Aw, come here Percy." I hugged him and said goodbye to him and Annabeth one more time, and got into the van.

When Argus dropped me off, I checked in, boarded the plane and all that boring stuff. I pulled on my black driving gloves, just in case. My right driving glove turns into a 2 foot stygian iron sword when I flex my hand. My right glove morphed into a stygian iron shield. I only used my shield for Capture The Flag, so it had a few scratches and dents here and there.

Although, when I was on the plane, I went to sleep. I hate demigod dreams. They don't have rainbows and unicorns. They show you a glimpse of your future. Usually not a good one. This time, I was in a clearing, in a forest. I was brandishing my sword, with bow and quiver slung over my back. Percy and Annabeth were next to me, along with the hunters, Lady Artemis, and some unknown faces.

There was a pack of huge wolves, and I mean HUGE. They were at least 4 to 5 feet tall. Then there were 7 really pale people, their eyes constantly changing colors. Then, some more pale people came out of the woods in front of us. It was weird because they had red eyes. They seemed stronger and blood thirsty. Thats where I woke up to a flight attendant shaking me. "We're in Forks now, honey." she told me. I smiled "Thank you, miss." She smiled back and went to help out some other passengers.

When I got off the plane, I looked around for a boy with the description my mom gave me. I saw a kid by the description, he was holding up a sign. I guessed it had my name on it, but I only read HEAYEL SBORE LCRAE. I smiled and walked up to him. "Jacob Black?" I asked. He nodded "Yup, Haylee Clare?" he asked. I nodded. "Well we'd better get going, your mom can't wait to see you." He reached for my luggage but I stopped him. "Um, I'll get that. They're really heavy." One bag had clothes, the other had 2 pairs of armor, 3 bows and arrows, a spear, and 2 fold able dummies. Thank the mist. I was so nervous when it went through the x-ray machine.

He just went for them anyway. "I don't think that'll be a problem." He picked the one with clothes up, then the one with weapons and stuff. He looked like he was having a bit of trouble with the weapons. "Jeez, Haylee. This is kinda heavy, and things are never actually heavy for me. What did you put in here? Weapons and armor?" I froze for a moment. "Um, no just some leaving gifts from my friends." He nodded, but seemed unsure about my answer.

* * *

Jacobs POV

After a while of waiting, they finally announced that the plane had landed. In a few minutes, people began to come out. I looked for a girl with long, straight black hair, pale skin, and black studded driving gloves. Ms. Clare said she wore them all the time. After a few minutes, I saw a girl with the same description, so I held up the sign. She looked at me, and smiled. She was really pretty. Not Cullen pretty, but natural beauty. When she came up to meet me,I noticed a long, pale scar on the right side of her face. Thats when I smelled it.

She didn't smell human, but she wasn't a bloodsucker either. Something seemed different about her, almost... ancient. Not like she was alive for a long time, but her blood smelled different than a humans. "Jacob Black?" she asked me. I nodded "Yup, Haylee Clare?" she nodded and I said "Well we'd better get going, your mom can't wait to see you." I reached for her bags, but she stopped me. "Um, I'll get that. They're really heavy." I picked them up anyway. The first one was fine, but the second one was actually pretty heavy. With the super strength, I expected it to be light.

"Jeez, Haylee. This is kinda heavy, and things are never actually heavy for me. What did you put in here? Weapons and armor?" I saw her muscles tense, and I actually thought it was actually filled with weapons and armor. Thats impossible, it wouldn't have made it through security. "Um, no just some leaving gifts from my friends." I nodded, still unsure about her answer. I decided I would check when she was out of her room.

I took her out to the parking lot, and loaded her stuff into the trunk of my 1986 Volkawagen rabbit. "So, Haylee what do you think of Forks?" She shrugged "I don't know. I heard its pretty rainy. I'm not used to rain." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I thought it rained in New York?" She seemed surprised by my question. "Um, not in the area where I used to live." I saw her look at a picture in the locket she was holding in her hand. I managed to catch a glimpse of it. She was there, holding hands and kissing a blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

She looked at the picture sadly, as if the boy was gone. When she noticed me looking, she snapped it shut and put it back around her neck. The locket said "Luke and Haylee" in a little heart. I guessed this Luke guy was her boyfriend. By how sad she looked, I decided not to ask about it. We pulled into Ms. Clare's driveway without another word. I got her luggage from the back and took her to the door. "Thanks" she mumbled.

I smiled and said "Anytime." I knocked on the door and expected Ms. Clare to open it. Instead, a guy who looked strangely like Haylee opened the door. "Dad?" Haylee asked. The guy nodded. "Dad!" She yelled and jumped into her dads open arms. When she pulled away, she asked "Wheres mom?" "She's inside, cooking dinner for you." She nodded. "So, hows my little hero?" He asked her. "I'm great. I'll go see mom." she turned to me and said "Jacob, you can leave my stuff right there." Then, she ran into the kitchen and automatically, I heard them squealing.

I put her stuff on the doorstep and turned to leave, when her dad grabbed my shoulder. "Jacob." He said. I turned slowly to him. "Yes, sir?" I asked. "I need you to watch her. She's gone through some... tough times. Lost a lot of friends. Please." I nodded. Her dad smiled at me and patted me on the back. Then he went inside to join his family. When I got back to my house, the pack was already there.

"Sup, Jake?" Seth asked. "I need to tell you guys something." I said slowly. They all nodded for me to go on. "The new girl, Haylee? She's not human." Everyone looked at me. "What do you mean, she's not human?" Sam asked. "She smells weird. Not like a bloodsucker, something... different. More powerful than anything I have ever seen." The pack looked shocked. "So, what now?" Paul asked. "Her dad asked me to watch her. He said she's been through some tough times, that she's lost a lot of friends." Everyone nodded. "And her luggage was abnormally heavy. I asked her if there was weapons and armor in it sarcastically, but she froze like it was."

"We'll have to watch her." Sam said. "We need to find out what she is." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Jake, right now, you need to find out what was in that suitcase. It could be vital information." I nodded and asked "How?" "Sneak in her window when she's not home?" Leah offered. "I guess thats the simplest." I said. After a while, everyone left and I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Meet The Pack**

**Haylee's POV**

The next morning, I woke up at around 5, so I went out to train. I changed into black skinny jeans, a grey shirt, a black studded vest, combat boots, and my gloves. I filled my bag with nectar and ambrosia, bandages, and water. I went out into the forest and ended up in a clearing. Today, I was just going to practice some shadow-controlling as well as a few sword fighting moves. I held out my hand and concentrated on lifting the shadows.

I was already pretty good at it, since I was experienced. The shadows became a sword, and hardened. I smirked, and made the sword slice a branch from a tree, which it did quite well. Then, I heard clapping come from the woods. "Who's there?" I asked preparing to morph my sword. Then, a pale person came out of the woods.

This guy looked the same as one of them in my dream. Red eyes, dirty blonde hair. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Victoria will like you very much. We're just going to make you one of us." I gulped. "What do you mean, one of us?" I asked him. He raised his hand, and more pale skinned, red eyed people came out of the woods. "A vampire." he said simply. Then they attacked. I flexed my hand, and felt the welcoming weight. I smirked "Πηγαίνετε στην κοράκια" (Go to the crows).

I took them out one by one. Using the shadows to pull them back, then slashing their heads off. After a while, I heard growling coming from the woods. I rolled my eyes. "Γαμήσου!" (Fuck off!) Then, a huge russet colored wolf, like in my dream jumped out of the trees. "Μεγάλη περισσότερα τέρατα" (Great, more monsters.) **(A/N I used Google translate for this.)** The wolf looked at me like I was crazy, then pounced on the vampires. "Καλή τέρας!" (Good monster!) I continued to slash and hack, until the leader screamed "FALL BACK!"

After all the vampires retreated, I plopped down on the floor and pressed the button on my sword. It changed back to the glove. The wolf looked at me for a while, then sat next to me. "You're lucky, you know that?" I asked him. He looked at me again, with confused eyes. "You're lucky because you made a wise choice. Who knows what my father would do if I had been killed." I patted him on the head, and picked up my backpack. I walked into the shade of the trees.

When I got home, my mom was making breakfast. "Morning mom." I told her. She smiled. "Morning, honey. I was worried. I sent the pack out to find you!" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Whats "The Pack"?" I asked, making my fingers into quotation marks. "Ah, yes. They should be here soon. So, did you come across any monsters while you were training?" she asked.

I nodded "You wouldn't believe how many. I managed to fight them off with the help of some huge wolf thing." I told her. She opened her mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I told her. I got up, and flung the door open. Jacob and a few other guys along with one girl were standing outside my door. "Sup, Jake." I said. "Uh... your mom invited us for breakfast over here, since we helped find you." I nodded. "Oh, so you're the pack." I said, twirling my finger in the air, circling the group. He nodded. "Yup, and I suppose we have some explaining to do?" he asked me. "Yeah, I guess. Well, come on in." I moved out of the way so that everyone could get through the door.

We all got seated, and my mom laid a lot and I mean A LOT of food onto the table. I didn't really notice. I was too busy thinking. I was thinking about camp, my friends, Annabeth and Per-. "Oh, crap. Annabeth!" I yelled. I got up and ran up the stairs. "I was supposed to IM her when I got here! Oh, man I'm in deep shit!"

**Jacob's POV**

We were all busy eating away, when I heard Haylee say "Oh crap. Annabeth!" Who the heck is Annabeth? I wondered. Before I could ask her, she got up and ran upstairs, yelling "I was supposed to IM her when I got here! Oh, man I'm in deep shit!" Everyone looked at me as if to say. _You know her better. Go find out what she's babbling about._ I rolled my eyes, and went up the stairs, to find her talking to someone in her bathroom. "- I know! I know! I was supposed to Iris Message you yesterday, okay!" I thought to myself _Oh, man. She's crazy. _Until I heard a reply.

"Well, me and Percy were worried sick okay! You have to remember next time!" I poked my head into the bathroom to see an image of a blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes hovering in the mist in the shower. What I didn't notice, was her widening her eyes at me. The blonde pointed at me. "Haylee, I think that _mortal_ just heard our conversation." Haylee turned around and said. "Nah, thats just Jacob. He- Oh, shit. Um, I gotta go." She swiped her hand through the mist and shut off the water.

When she turned back around, she started muttering to herself. "Aw, man a _mortal _saw my Iris message! What if dad finds out? What if he tells someone? What if Lord Zeus finds out? What if-" I cut her off. "What if he's standing right here while you're muttering to yourself like a crazy person?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll explain after breakfast after you explain. Or something or other. Whatever! Just. Come on." She walked past me and grabbed my ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. OW!" She let go of me. "Oh, don't be such a pussy. I've suffered worse at camp." she pointed at the scar on her face and continued to walk to the dining room. _Camp?_ I thought. _Last time I heard, you don't get scars like that at camp._ She rolled her eyes. "You should see what kind of injuries people get at camp. Theres at least like, 2 casualties each year." I widened my eyes. _Casualties!_ I thought. "Yeah, more for the past three years. Most die in battle." What was she, one of those bloodsucker mind readers?

"No, I don't read minds. I have pretty cool powers though." she said as we walked into the dining room. I rolled my eyes as she sat down. I plopped back into my seat and continued eating. When we were done, we all sat in the living room as Sam explained. By the time he finished, she just said "Cool." "Cool?" Seth asked. "You're not like freaking out about anything?" She shook her head "Nah, I can believe anything right now. You should have seen me when I found out I was a demigod."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Demigod?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm half human, half Greek god." she said it like it was normal and continued to explain. "You're kidding, right?" Paul asked. She raised her eyebrows. "Does it look like I'm kidding, crack head?" Paul got mad and stood up. "Paul, calm down." Sam said. You see, Paul has 'Anger issues'. "You expect me to calm down? This girl comes down here saying that Greek gods are real! That New York air got to you, kid?" He asked her angrily. Then, she got mad and stood up. Thunder rumbled, and lightning struck outside. "Σκύλα! Μπορείτε να πάτε στον Άδη για όλη την προσοχή!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, she rolled her eyes and translated. "Bitch! You can go to Hades for all I care." Then, Paul started to transform, we all managed to take him out side before he attacked her. She just followed anyway. "Haylee, you need to stay inside or you'll get hurt." I told her. Paul was in wolf form now, and he was snarling at her.

She just flexed her right hand, and her glove became a long, black sword. "Oh, this is going to be fun." she said. Then, Paul ran at her. She pointed at him with the sword, and pure darkness began to curl around his paws. He tried to bite them off, but more darkness came and snapped his snout shut. She smirked and said "You will pay for angering a daughter of Erebos, the god of darkness."

The darkness began to grow and consume him. Me and Sam nodded at each other, and carried her into the house. She started yelling in some weird language, saying "Ανάθεμά σε! Άσε με κάτω! Ορκίζομαι στο ποταμό της Στύγας, όταν έχω τα χέρια μου σε σας, θα είστε συγγνώμη που συνάντησα, μου ποτέ!" (Damn you! Put me down! I swear on the river styx when I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you ever met me!)

We threw her into her room, and shut the door quickly. "Jacob, I need you to keep her in here while I try to calm Paul down." I nodded. "Got it"


	3. Chapter 3

Haylee woke up to her alarm clock beeping. She glared at the clock, reading 6:30 A.M. She sat up in bed, and huffed. "Damn, that monster fight sure exhausted me." She glanced at her bedside table, to see a clear glass bottle of nectar and a bronze case of ambrosia sitting beside a black envelope. She picked it up, and peeled off the grey sticker on the flap. She opened up the letter, and read it.

_Haylee, when you got here, I noticed you didn't have any nectar or ambrosia, so I gave you these. The cases are magical, so if they get empty, they'll fill back up. Don't worry about breaking the bottle, because it won't shatter. Now, get ready, because you have school today._

_ Erebos_

"School? Seriously?" She muttered. Even though she was 19, she had been held back a few times. She was a Junior, so she was probably the eldest in her year. She rolled out of bed, and walked into her bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, she walked over to her closet.

She opened it, and picked out a Hollywood Undead t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. After putting on her clothes, she wrapped a grey braided leather headband around her forehead, and tied up her hair, leaving some hair on both sides. Then, she grabbed a rasta studded belt and wrapped it around her waist. She lined her eyes with black eyeliner, put on a pair of silver aviators with black lenses, grabbed her black recon northface backpack, (Which was full already.) and headed out the door.

When she got down stairs, the smell of home style waffles filled her nose. "Waffles, yes!" she said, running into the kitchen. "Good morning mom!" she said, hugging her. "Morning honey. Grab a waffle to go, school starts at 7:30." "7:30?" "Yep." Haylee grabbed a waffle, stuck it in her mouth, and got up to leave. "Oh, wait, honey?" Haylee pulled the waffle out of her mouth. "Yea, mom?" She asked. Her mom threw a pair of keys to her, MASERATI keys. Haylee caught it, and started freaking out. "MASERATI! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She yelled. "You shouldn't thank me, thank your father."

Haylee froze. "Oh, yeah!" She looked up at the ceiling. "THANKS DAD!" She yelled. Then, she grabbed another waffle, and ran out the door. Once she was outside, Haylee froze, staring at her car. It was a black Masarati GranCabrio. "WOAH!" She yelled. Then, she clicked the keys, and the canvas slid down, putting the car into convertible mode. "I can get used to this." She climbed in, started up the engine, and drove to school.

When she got into the parking lot, everyone was staring at her car, or was it her? She found a spot where her car was least likely to get damaged, and hopped out. She picked up her backpack, closed the canvas, and while walking towards the building, locked the car over her shoulder. She hopped up the steps into the main office, and took off her shades, hanging them on her locket.

She walked up to the desk, and from the corner of her eye, noticed shadows following her around. _Dad_ she thought. When she got to the desk, she rung the little bell sitting on the desktop. The secretary spun around, and tipped over a stack of papers in the process. "Oh, dear." She said as she re-organized the papers. The secretary looked up. "Oh, hi, honey. What can I do for you?"

Haylee smiled. "Hi, i'm the new student, Haylee Clare." "Oh! Wonderful, wonderful." The secretary looked through the papers, and handed Haylee 2. "Here you go, honey. This is your locker number and combination," She said pointing to the first paper. "and this is your schedule." Haylee smiled, taking the papers. "Thanks." Then, she walked towards the doors leading to the hallway.

When she got out, the first thing she saw was... well not much. She got knocked over by a group of students, 6, to be exact. She landed on her butt. "Ouch." She muttered, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She looked at the person who knocked her down, glaring. He had bronze hair, amber eyes, and extremely pale skin. He was standing up already, holding out a hand. "Sorry." He said. "Whatever." Haylee replied, standing up on her own.

She picked up the papers that had fallen, and walked away to find her locker.

**Lunch**

The morning went by fast, and Haylee made plenty of friends. She was sitting with them, laughing and poking her salad with a fork. Around her were Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Emily Young, and Lauren Mallory. She lifted her head from her salad, laughing like crazy. "Wow, that guy must have looked really cheezy." She told Mike. "I know, right? I mean, who walks into Hot Topic and asks 'What's the Hot Topic?' it's just plain cheezy."

Suddenly, what everyone was saying became a blur. She was staring at a figure in the crowd. A boy with sandy blonde hair. He turned his head toward her, and dark brown eyes locked with sky blue ones. Matching scars were on their faces. Haylee stood up, shaking. "I'll... I'll be right back." She told the others before running out of the lunchroom.

When she burst through the doors, she collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. She leaned against the wall and buried her face in her hands. "Not again, please... not again." She didn't want this anymore. No more visions of Luke. It was just a week since her last one. She stood shakily.

She was still leaning her back against the wall as she put her foot up on it. She held her arm over her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Just an illusion, just an illusion, just an illusion." She muttered. "Are you sure about that?" Someone asked. Her eyes shot open, only to see Luke standing in front of her. "Yes, of course it's an illusion. You would never come to find me. You're too busy doing all that evil crap. It's impossible."

The image of Luke stepped forward. "Nothing's impossible." The image lifted it's hand, and touched her cheek. "Luke?" She asked. He nodded. "I told you I would find you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's Crazy Half Blood here! I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories in a while. But, I'm TRYING to get them all finished. So please, bear with me. I know a lot of them are just one chapter, and are REALLY short, but I'm not really focused on this right now. I might not continue my other stories. Or at least until I'm finished with a story I'm currently working on. Thanks.**


End file.
